Cruise control
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Song fic inspired by BTRs Cruise Control. If you haven't listened to it, please do so - it's an amazing song! Maybe you could have it on as you read this fic, maybe, who knows? :) so, yeah, read and review? Love! ONE SHOT / SMUT / applies to all BTR members


**Author's notes: OK so today another song has been leaked. It's not right, but, God, I'm so happy to hear my babies sing something new. Of course I've had the song on constant repeat for hours. And - like everything big time rush - it has inspired me to write my very first song fic.**

**Don't be too harsh on me, but, please leave me your thoughts. I'm scared I haven't done this amazing song justice, but, hopefully, I am wrong. Either way, please leave me with your thoughts and enjoy!**

**Love, Emy**

**PS: I don't own the lyrics below. I just have them in here for the sake of my fic. All right belong to the four beautiful men composing Big Time Rush.**

**PSS: Also, one of my fav authors around here CARLOSSCUPCAKE posted a story based on the same song (Wherever You Wanna Go). It's hot and juicy and yeah - go read it - please! I promise it will be worth your time!**

* * *

**SORRY GUYS I HAD TO REMOVE THE LYRICS TO CRUISE CONTROL UNDER THE THREAT OF ACCOUNT CLOSURE. I'M SURE YOU CAN FIND THEM ON ANOTHER SITE. PLEASE READ THEM AND KEEP THEM IN MIND WHILE READING THIS FIC. IT HAS A LOT TO DO WITH THE STORY IN THE SONG. AGAIN SORRY. **

**LOVE, EMY**

* * *

"Baby!" There's a knock on my door in the dead of night. I rub the sleep out of my eyes to the slivery moonlight shining on me through my window.

"Baby! Baby open up!" The banging comes back and my brain finally manages to realize that that is my boyfriend's voice. I yawn and stretch my sleepy muscles under the toasty covers.

"BABY!" Another bang on my door. Oh, he's outside my apartment, banging down my door. What's he doing here at this time of night? I sigh and get out of my bed. The pads of my feet touch the cool floor through my sleep pants, hanging low on my hips. I don't bother to pull them up while I drag my feet to the front door before my boyfriend crashes it.

I yawn as I open the door, the back of my right hand covering my mouth, my eyes closed and tearing up with the pleasure of almost dislocating my jaw. I finally finish and open my eyes to my love standing there, against the door frame, looking like a model, smiling wide at me. The moonlight is shining on him, giving him a mystical aura. He looks like an angel, or a demon come to me, in the middle of the night to steal my innocence.

"What are you doing here, baby?" I ask, not even bothering to move away from the door. He shrugs like it's the most normal thing in the world to be knocking down my door in the middle of the night.

"Got home after shooting today and… I'm just so sick of the same town, the same places, same faces… Everyday feels like déjà-vu I needed a change and emm… haven't been away in a while… so I thought you'd wanna come ride with me tonight…" He gestures back to his convertible.

I raise my eyebrow. He's spontaneous and sweet, but, sometimes he does get overboard. But he is right we haven't been able to take a trip just the two of us for a long while. We always go out with his friends or my friends… A couples' trip is long overdue. I let my head rest on the door and take a deep breath.

"Trip to where?"

"Wherever you wanna go… Into the moonlight… Until the road ends…" He offers and I smile. It does sound tempting. No plans, no limitation, no nothing, just the two of us. Yeah, the idea is growing on me.

"Anywhere you wanna go." My love smiles at me and the whole night lights up, the start lose their shine and I agree in a heartbeat.

"Ok. I'll go."

I smile and allow him to sweep me off of my feet in a bear-like hug before his lips find mine for half a second.

"I'll just go change…" I wiggle in his arms, but he won't let go.

"Don't. It's warm and I love the way you look like that."

I blush and look down at my old tank top and lose sleep pants and bare feet. My hair must be a mess, but he's seen worse. I meet his eyes and I see he's honest.

"Hoodie?" I ask for permission.

"And phone." My baby chuckles and lets go of me, waiting for me to rush back to my bedroom to grab my phone and my favorite blue hoodie, a hair band and the very first pair of flip-flops I can find. Two minutes flat and I'm ready, pulling my messy hair back to tie it up.

"Mmmnope." My boyfriend grabs the hair band from my hand, throws it in the general direction of the living room couch before closing the door behind me and locking it. The key is safely tucked away in one of his pockets along with my phone and he takes my hand to walk me to the waiting car.

I smile as my gentleman opens the door for me. I do a little mock curtsy and get in, making him giggle. The sound washes through my bones making me comfy and happy. I settle in the welcoming leather seat, my back to the door, my feet on the seat, the flip-flops long forgotten on the floor of his car.

My love gets in and gestures me into my normal position, with my feet on his lap. I do as instructed, cuddling into the seat and enjoying the warmth of my man, his left hand resting on my lower leg once he's pulled out of my driveway.

He turns the radio on and begins to sing along. I accompany him in the parts I am able to. My voice is nothing much but I love the way he makes his voice melt into mine. I almost sound good when we sing together.

He takes us out on the highway, heading for the mountains. I don't really care where we're going; it's just the two of us, driving into the moonlight and under the clear summer skies. I hands go up in the wind and I giggle like a child as the cool air messes my hair up further.

At one point we get off the highway onto a winding mountain road. It's deserted and it feels like we're the only two people on the planet. It's the best feeling in the world. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles, his eyes on the road. I smile mirroring his expression while my heart fills up with warmth, the warmth of our love.

"I love you." I whisper, kissing his hand in return.

"I love you." He echoes.

Another smile spreads on my face as we enjoy the scenery passing us by. We forget to sing, just enjoy one another.

The trees grow thicker, the road narrows a little. Normally, by now, I'd be freaking out not knowing where we are, but, honestly, tonight there is just something in the air that takes my cares away and I relax next to my man. Soon the road ends when we reach a small clearing and a cliff edge. The sound of ocean waves crashing against the shore fills my ears and suddenly I know where we are.

"Watch the sun rise with me?" He asks.

I nod and pull my feet to my body, allowing him to get out of the car. I get my flip-flops back on while he rounds the car and opens the door for me. I smile and try to get out, but, before I can, my strong man picks me up as if I were a feather. I squeal a little, in surprise and my man chuckles at my reaction.

He sits on the hood of the car, with me in between his open legs, my back pressed to his chest. It's the exact setting of our first month anniversary. I love it. Even after all the time we've been together he still remembers the silly dates we had when we were just beginning and getting to know one another.

I pull my hair to the side, trying to allow him space to breathe, but he nuzzles the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine, causing me to giggle like a child. I'm beyond ticklish! And he knows it. A butterfly kiss calms me down making me sigh.

We don't need words to be comfortable together. I love the sounds of the nature around us. It's peaceful and beautiful. Nature is waking up as the sun paints the sky in deep shades of orange. Orange fades into light pink and the giant life giving orb of light is making its way out of the water. It's breathtaking!

"It's beautiful." I let out on a shaky breath.

"Could never compare to you." Comes my answer and I can't stand it. I turn my head over my shoulder to look at my man. His beautiful eyes shine with love for me. My heart races, almost answering him on its own. I crash my lips into his with hunger, my eyes fluttering closed.

I hear him gasp and deepen the kiss, needing a way to express my love for him. Words never seem enough. Saying "I love you" barely scratches the surface of how I feel for him. I break our kiss and he lets out a not so happy noise. I turn my whole body and stand on my knees in between his legs. The hood is still a little warm adding another layer to what my body has to feel right now, another layer to what my brain has to sift through.

His lips find mine in half a second, his hands wrap around my waist, mine fist in his hair, drawing a little pleasured moan from the back of his neck. We kiss for a long while. When we finally pull apart and I open my eyes anew, the sun has risen and the early morning's rays play on his face and in his hair.

We stay like that for a few moments, catching our breaths before my angel gently pushes me off the hood of his convertible. "I have something for you." He whispers. I nod and stand, allowing him to do the same. He lets me sit in front of the car, leaning back on it, just watching the sky and listening to the water at the bottom of the cliff. I hear him open the trunk of the car, but don't bother to look. I already know he wants me to be surprised, so I will cooperate. He's good at giving surprises, so why ruin it?

"Close your eyes?" He asks me gently after closing the trunk. I nod and do as I am told. I hear him move around, but keep my eyes shut, just soaking up the warm morning sun. I can feel him come stand in front of me, so I smile, tilting my head back, quietly asking for a kiss which he obliges. "Open?" He asks again, his voice warm and gentle.

I allow my eyes to open, my eyelashes batting a couple of times to adjust to the new light. The first thing I see is his smile and my heart begins to race. I smile and look into his eyes. Mischief. Love. And something else. A bit darker. I love the way I can see his feelings like that. I know I am the only one that can do that. And he's the only one that can do the same with me – read my feelings, my heart.

He steps aside with a little "tadam", gesturing to my favorite picnic blanket and the small picnic he set up. I look up at him in amazement. "You planned this?" I ask. He nods. My hand covers his and I pull him to sit down. Picnics are my favorite pass-time with him. Perfect excuse to cuddle under the sky – need I say more? "What's the occasion?" I ask honestly.

More mischief shines in his beloved eyes. "Happy 4 years and 7 months anniversary?" He asks. I stare at him for the expanse of a whole second before bursting into laughter. He is right - exactly 4 years and 7 months ago we shared our very first kiss.

I lean in and kiss my love. I love him more today than I ever did. I would have never thought I would be able to feel this much for just one person. But he came into my life, opened up my heart to everything I'd never thought I'd do and in every way possible.

We share our picnic. And it's a good thing because my tummy was about to start complaining.

When we're done I put everything back in the basket my baby brought for our picnic and take it to the trunk of the car. When I'm back by his side, my sweet boyfriend is already stretched back on the blanket, waiting for me to cuddle up against him, which I gladly do. My head finds its place on his chest and he kisses the top of my head.

"Sleep a little, love." He instructs. I mumble my agreement and drift asleep with his arms safely around me.

I don't know how much I've slept. All I know is that I'm well rested and warm and happy. I tilt my head a little to watch my man sleeping peacefully. I don't dare stir for fear of disturbing him. I simply watch him sleep.

A little while later my baby wakes up. He stretches and I smile, cuddling closer to him. "Mmm" He yawns. "Sleep well?" His voice is husky and low, dripping with the remnants of sleep.

"Mhmm."

"Good girl." He tilts my face to brush his lips against mine.

My heart begins to race, my blood begins to boil and my whole body is responding to his touch. I gasp to the power of my own reaction and he deepens our kiss making me moan a little. His teeth gently sink into my bottom lip, just the way he knows will drive me crazy. I don't even know when our kiss turns from a little lazy peck to needy and demanding, but I give into what my man wants and needs of me.

His hand moves to the back of my neck and pulls me closer. I go with his movement, propping my body on my elbow. That doesn't last long as my baby turns us and he covers my body with his. I let out a little pathetic noise of pleasure as our lips meet once more.

I love to feel his weight. It's perfect. He's not too heavy, just heavy enough to make me take deeper breaths and arouse me. I feel him grow harder as we kiss and I move my hips into his earning myself a little quiet, muffled groan.

His hands move to cup my breasts even if his mouth never leaves mine. He squeezes me through my hoodie and tank top. It's not a gentle touch but it's not painful. He knows my body so well. As well as I know his.

My hands gently slide under his shirt, greedy for his smooth skin. I harshly massage his shoulder blades while moving against him, into his touch, into his kiss. It's beautiful and sensual at the same time.

"Baby…"

"Yes, love?" I reply through breathtaking kisses.

"Let me love you."

I groan instead of a normal reply. My brain cells have melted away at the sound of his voice and the need dripping from it. I need him so much right now.

His lips move to my neck and I swear I do not know when or how we're both naked and making love in the middle of nature. We've never made love under the sky. The light breeze cooling off our skin, keeping the scorching heat of our love condensed in the patches of skin touching skin. I feel torn in between heaven and hell. My body is half burning half shivering from the chill morning air. I can't pull him in close, deep enough.

"I love you" we chant to one another with every thrust. My pleasure is building up, crashing over me like the waves in the cliff under us. My man drives me closer and closer to the edge of euphoria with every deep thrust. I bite into his neck gently, feeling my every muscle preparing itself for the upcoming pleasure. My back arches into my love on its own and I'm falling, falling, falling, but it's ok because I know he's there to catch me. He's always there to catch me when I come down from my highs.

Except this time. This time I feel him falling with me, in me, on me. I can't breathe, but I don't care. I wrap my arms and legs tighter around him, needing him to stay just the way he is – inside of me, on top of me.

I love this man more than my own life. I need him to know that. To feel it.

"I love you." I whisper for the billionth time today and he echoes it before I can even finish. Then his lips are on mine again and I can breathe anew.

We stay like that for a while. A long while. Simply together as one, kissing under the summer sun. Eventually we'll have to get back to the real world, just not right now. Right now it's just the two of us, just him and I, at the end of a road.


End file.
